In the related art, as a collision determination device and a collision determination method, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-84034, a device and a method are known, in which a combined target of an object is generated using a detection result of a radar sensor and a detection result of an image sensor, and the collision between the vehicle and the object is determined based on the generated combined target.